No1 Fangirl
by yorumi1
Summary: "Humph aren't you a child still wearing polka dotted pantys and plus you are flat chested" And that did it i thought would be patient with this guy but no that crossed the line."What about you i bet your ***** is as small as a nut" i shouted and i regret it.On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1 His No1 Fan

No 1 Fangirl 

Mikan Sakura - 13 yrs

Hotaru Imai - 13 yrs

Arata Susuki - (Mikan's step brother made up character) 13 yrs

Natsume Huuyga - 13 yrs

Ruka Nogi - 13 yrs

Let start the story ! This is my first fanfic hope you like it! please review!

Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice hmmmmm... i wish i would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1-

Normal pov

"I AM GLAD YOU CAME TA DA TA DA-"a brunette haired girl sang at her max volume. "STOP!Shouting Mikan you will wake up the neighbors , the cats , dogs and even the chickens in the coop across the street" shouted the young lad with auburn hair and crystal blue eyes who was trying to lessen the volume of the brunette haired girl's singing.

"No one sleeps at 11'0 clock in the morning everyone is either working or gone off to school (Well I sleep though when I don't go to school my record is 16 hrs :D) I bet you are just jealous that you can't sing like me Arata!" she sticks her tounge out at him.

"Jealous my ass! Even a mountain gorilla can sing better than you .You sing like a duck who is being strangled to death" Arata said with a teasing grin towards Mikan.

"What about you… you … mountain-" she said getting angry "mountain what my dear sister" he grinned at her. "You MOUNTAIN DUCK!" she shouted at her Step brother.

Arata laughed so loudly that the windows were goin to crack "M…Mountain Duck can't you come up with a better name you practically just joined mountain bear and duck and it still doesn't make any sense" he laughed to his heart's content.

Suddenly the front door slammed open "Shut up both of you even I can hear you both from across the street" a girl with amethyst eyes and black hair banged open the door sending chills over Arata and Mikan's spine.

"H…Hotaru!" the brunette ran to the girl to hug her(Well you all know what happens next poor Mikan J ) *BANG* *BANG**BANG* Hotaru the genius inventor took out her infamous baka gun and shot Mikan.

"You are so mean Hotaru!" mikan said when she landed on the cold hard ground on her butt."Shut up Baka both of you brother and sister you are making such noise in the morning" Hotaru complained with a stoic face.

"Mikan don't you have to go buy groceries for tonight's dinner and Arata don't tell me you forgot that you have at appointment at the dentist" she blabbered while she kicked the duo out of the house.

"Oh No I forgot!" Arata quickly changed his clothes and headed for the door.

"B...Bu...But Hotaru I wanna play with you" Mikan wined. "You both just shifted a few days ago you don't have time to fight or play now go and do your work or else I will spread pictures of when you both were 3 yrs old around the school now go!" while her stoic face didn't change.

"Hai!" the duo said in union "Come back before 1 pm to my house to have lunch at my house understood" she commanded them. "YES!" they said and ran away to their own directions. "Man what a troublesome pair" Hotaru said as she headed towards her house.

_Mikan's Pov_

'moh Hotaru's so mean i know i made too much noise but still she should not hit me like i am mikan sakura i am 13 yrs old my best friend is Hotaru i have one brother actually step-brother Arata he is the most irritating brother ever my my mother Yuka married Arata's dad Mr Suzuki and we shifted to Osaka and few days ago besides that i am preety much normal except i am a big music fan music is my life although i admit i sing horribly but Arata is really annoyi-" A ball suddenly came out of nowhere and knocked Mikan out and she fell twice that day on her butt.

_Normal Pov_

"Ouch! Hey watch where you are hitting" she said "Sorry onee-san can you pass us the ball" one of the boys said. "Fine but you better thank me later" Mikan went to pick up the ball which had rolled near the bank of the river. She suddenly heard someone singing and heard the most beautiful melody ever she was stoned for a second and a second later she picked up the ball and passed it back to the group of boys as she headed to the source of the beautiful melody when she closely heard it tears started to flow in her eyes it was a sad yet a beautiful song she was so focused in the music that she failed to notice that she by mistake had stepped on a stick and the beautiful melody stopped which was replaced by a cold voice.

"Who's there" asked the cold voice. Mikan steeped to see the owner of the voice only to reveal a young lad with black hair with crimson piercing eyes (Guess who was it well you already know it *winks*) who was sitting near the river with a guitar. He glared and Mikan "Who are you and why are you crying? " said the cold boy with a stoic face.

Mikan wiped her tears away she quickly held the hands of the boy "That was the most beautiful song i have was soo beautiful that i cried" she said with a smile. The boy moved his hand he glared at her "What's your name?" he asked as he continued to glare at her. She gave him a smile "Mikan Sakura" "what about yours?" she continued.

_The Boy's Pov (Natsume's Pov)_

When i was playing my guitar and singing i heard someone coming towards me i stopped and asked "Who's there" only to see a girl with beautiful long waist length brunette hair and captivating big sparkling auburn eyes but the most strange thing was that she was crying which made her more beautiful i glared at her not showing that i was actually captivated by her beauty."Who are you and why are you crying? " i asked her.

But surprisingly she caught my hand "That was the most beautiful song i have was soo beautiful that i cried" she said with a smile i blushed a bit but hid it under my bangs i quickly slapped my hands back"What's your name?" i asked her as i continued to glare at her. "Mikan Sakura" and gave me a smile '_Mikan huh i bet she smells like oranges" _i thought and snapped back to reality when she asked"what about yours?".

"Natsume Huuyga" i answered "You should become a singer i bet you will become very successful" "and i will be your special fan" she said to me. "Huh what makes you spacial from others" i questioned her.

She grinned at me "That's because i am your No1 fan" she said with a huge smile i was suprised but then she looked at her watch "Ahhhhhhhh! Its so late I haven't even brought any groceries Hotaru is going to kill me" she said as she started running but didn't forget me to give me one of her priceless smile "Bye" she said but before that she tripped which revealed her polka dotted panties.

"Mikan Sakura huh what a clumsy girl and plus polka dots at this age" i smirked "Interesting my No1 fangirl huh"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it plzz don't forget to reveiw Thank you !  
Look Forward to the new chapter :)  
Until then Bye !


	2. Chapter 2 Natsume Huuyga

No1 Fangirl

Here goes my 2nd chapter

disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice *cries* (Why ?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Previous Chapter

She grinned at me "That's because i am your No1 fan" she said with a huge smile i was suprised but then she looked at her watch "Ahhhhhhhh! Its so late I haven't even brought any groceries Hotaru is going to kill me" she said as she started running but didn't forget me to give me one of her priceless smile "Bye" she said but before that she tripped which revealed her polka dotted panties.

"Mikan Sakura huh what a clumsy girl and plus polka dots at this age" i smirked "Interesting my No1 fangirl huh"

Chapter 2 Natsume Huuyga

_Normal_ Pov

"Mikan...Mikan...Mikan...MIKAN!" a young lad with auburn hair shouted in atempt to wake her sister up. "What happen did the world finally end" (Well that is an extreme thinking lol :D) the brunette hastily woke up. "Well it will if you don't dress up now in five mins Hotaru is waiting downstairs"he replied .

"OK!"she quickly grabbed her uniform which was a white shirt with a blue ribbon and a black blazer with the logo of alice academy and a knee length purple skirt. She hurriedly went in the bathroom brushed her teeth,wore her uniform,tied her hair in two long plates and wore a pig pair of glasses ."Mikan we are leaving ahead for school" she heard her brother say."No wait for me" she replied Hotaru and Arata had gone off to school."Damn those two they left without me" growled Mikan.

She rushed downstairs and wore her black polished shoes 'hmm what about breakfast oh well forget' and she took off for her school on her bicycle.

On her way to school she greeted a number of people 'good morning',she nearly ran over a cat and was literally pushed by a car but surprisingly survived thinking how hard headed she can be she huffed and huffed until she reached her school whose gates were slowly closing.

_In Mikan's Classroom _

"Hey Hotaru don't you think Mikan is really late" Arata said with a troubled look."Don't worry that Baka will come to school at all costs" Hotaru replied.

Suddenly a series of footsteps were heard

"Uh Oh i think sensei has arrived"Arata said and started looking for a man with blonde hair and purple eyes entered the classroom skipping through the hallway he twirled around and winked at the class and plus he wore pink frilly dress. "Ewwwww" said the class in chorus response.

The classroom door was banged *BAM*"i am sorry for being la-"the brunette girl tripped before completing her sentence ."I am sorry"Mikan said looking towards the class.

"Late on the first day huh Sakura-san" said the gay teacher then he winked at her 'could he be one of those rumored transsexual' Mikan thought as she sweat dropped. "Well class today we have two new students please introduce yourselves" the gay teacher said to the class.

"Hi my name is Mikan Sakura" Mikan said to the class as giggles were heard "I am Arata Suzuki nice to meet you" Arata said with hands in the pocket squeals were heard from some girls."Well since new students have come its a free period enjoy yourself" "And Sakura-san your place is at the empty seat at the back your partner will show you around the school." he continued as he winked at them and skipped out of the class.

_Mikan's Pov_

'The seat at the back huh which one is it ah! found it' i walked up to my seat and sat to only find my partner was a boy who wore a black jacket and there was a manga ontop of his head while his long legs were on the table it looked as though he was sleeping well anyways i heard Hotaru was in my class where is she Ah! found her.

"Hotaru!" i said at i went to hug her everyone was suprised to see someone hug the cold ice princess( but sadly like they say history's repeat itself) *BANG**BANG**BANG* Hotaru accurately aimed at Mikan's head and Mikan fell on her butt again "Hotaru you are soo mean..." i wined and everyone sweat dropped.

Suddenly a cute girl with pink hair and a girl with long blue hair helped me to get up she introduced herself "Hi i am Anna Umenomiya and she is Nonoko can call Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan Mikan-chan." she smiled at me i was really happy that i made two new friends suddenly at once it looks my clumsiness can be useful sometimes (LOL!)

"Mikan-chan you are really lucky to get Natsume-kun as you partner"Anna-chan said to me "Natsume-kun?" i asked i was very unsure but i had a feeling i have heard this name before. "The guy with the black jacket and a manga on top of his head he is Natsume is the school's hottest and richest guy and beside him the Blonde buy with blue eyes is Ruka is the school's second hottest and third richest after Imai-san (Opps! forgot to mention that Hotaru's is also rich) and all the girls drool over them (I wonder how they taste lol!)." Nonoko-chan said to me cheerfully 'Natsume Huuyga huh why am i getting a feeling that i know him hmmmmmmm ah i am starting to remember about Fluff Pluffs those sweet,soft and delicious plu-' "What happen Mikan-chan you look weird" Anna cut me and looked at me while i was drooling.I just sweat dropped man my lust for Fluff Pluffs is too much.

_Normal Pov_

Suddenly a girl with green with curls stepped forward "Hohohohohohoho Sakura-san is just a plain girl there is no way Natsume-kun will be interested in her Ohohohoho (God who laughs like that!)"the girl pronounced with a lot of pride.

'Now who is she' Mikan thought "Mikan-chan you must be thinking who is is Sumire Shouda, she is the president of Natsume and Ruka fanclub is known for being bossy and a nag" Anna said this to Mikan in whispers.

_Mikan's Pov_

I then sat at my seat placing my bag and turned towards my partner "Good Morning Nice to meet you I am Mikan Sakura your new partner Hope we get along" I said trying my best to introduce myself but strangely the boy didn't reply me i think he is more like ignoring me "Hey i think you didn't hear me i said my name is Mikan Sakura your new partner and i Hope we get along" i said with a force he is still ignoring me what a stubborn guy i don't understand what do Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan think special about him "Hey!I could you please not ignore me and answer me" i stood up from my seat and banged his table he slid his manga from his head and revealed the pair of crimson eyes "Ah! its you from yesterday" i shouted as i remembered this whole class looked at us.

"Do you know this girl Natsume" that guy named Ruka asked him. "oh she is the polka dotted panty print from before" I heard the crimson eyed guy say.I burned up "PERVERT"I shouted with all my might "And here i thought you were a good guy but you are just a pervert" i controlled my temper.

"Humph aren't you a child still wearing polka dotted pantys and plus you are flat chested" And that did it i thought would be patient with this guy but no that crossed the line."What about you i bet your ***** is as small as a nut" i shouted and i regret saying that the whole class started to laugh. Worse was that i was surrounded by the official 'Natsume and Ruka fanclub' they grabbed one of my plates and threw a bottle of water on me the rest of the day was as bad as in the class you see rumours had spread that a new girl at school apparently called the great Natsume Huuyga's ***** a nut . And all the 'Natsume and Ruka fanclub' girls threw food on me in the cafeteria,When i asked them something they purposely made me trip , locked me in the washroom , threw water on me again and you can think the rest i was tired .This is all that Natsume Huuyga's fault i will definitely take my revenge i smirked just you wait Natsume Huuyga i will definitely take revenge i will show you that flat chested and polka dotted panty girls are not innocent but as bad as a devil.I smirked 'JUST YOU WAIT NATSUME HUUYGA!'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's it hope you had fun!  
Look forward to the next chapter  
Don't forget to review Thank You !


	3. Chapter 3 Dirty Talk

** No1 Fangirl**

Disclaimer:I don't own Gakuen Alice (This is Getting old)  
Author's Note- plzz read and review  
Let's start Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Previous Chapter_

**_And all the 'Natsume and Ruka fanclub' girls threw food on me in the cafeteria,When i asked them something they purposely made me trip , locked me in the washroom , threw water on me again and you can think the rest i was tired .This is all that Natsume Huuyga's fault i will definitely take my revenge i smirked just you wait Natsume Huuyga i will definitely take revenge i will show you that flat chested and polka dotted panty girls are not innocent but as bad as a devil.I smirked 'JUST YOU WAIT NATSUME HUUYGA!'._**

_Chapter 3 Dirty talk_

_Natsume's Pov_

'What's with that polka she is acting weird is totally ignoring me and yesterday she was shouting that she will take revenge on me but if she is just she get sacred of those stupid girls from yesterday if that is so what a pity and i finally thought that i got someone interesting to play the most strange thing is that why is she coming dressed in two plates and a big pair of specs that's ruining her beautiful appearance.'

"Natsume Natsume" I heard Ruka call "What's up" i asked "You were spacing out right now are you thinking about that girl form yesterday she sure is a weird one this was the first time i heard a girl call your ***** a nut" he chuckled. I shrugged a bit *Tring Tring* "Ah! its lunch break Natsume wanna go to the cafeteria" Ruka asked me. I got up from my chair and headed for the cafeteria with Ruka .Suddenly Ruka said he had to go somewhere so i headed alone and out of nowhere someone dragged me inside the Janitor's locker 'okay is this some crazy fangirl if this is then i am pissed then i saw a shadow which felt familiar it had long hair and that's when i realised oh shit this is Polka and plus she is grinning.

_Mikan's Pov_

Although i said yesterday that i will take revenge i have absolutely no idea what to do . I better go and ask for Hotaru's help ah but before that i want to go to the roof i simply love the roof it's so peaceful of course without being noticed of any of those crazy fangirl so i went to the washroom opened my plates and removed my specs my hair fell elegantly down my waist and i walked out of the washroom.I was going through the hallways and i noticed that the boys were drooling over me i heard whispers like "Who is she i have never seen her" one of the boys said."What a sexy hot chick" i heard another one say really was i that preety and that's when i saw Huuyga coming out of the classroom i smirked my devilish mind was up to something i quickly grabbed and dragged him inside the janitor's locker before he could say something i quickly grabbed his pants and down i pulled i quickly took my phone and _CLICK CLICK CLICK_ I smirked evily and quickly slipped out before he could do something and mixed myself with the crowd in the corridor . Hyuuga in his boxers perfect and soon my revenge will be complete .

_Natsume's Pov_

I was stood still for a minute what the hell did that girl do just now i can't believe her she looked soo innocent the other day when i met her that girl how dare she does that to me well anyway even if she blackmails me it will eventually backfire i smirked for the moment i will let the girl do what she wants because she isn't the only one who is the devil. After that i met up with Ruka i didn't bother telling him anything its my business anyway. During class i was waiting patiently for class to end.

I smirked this ought to teach her lesson what a naive girl she should have done what she could do today just you wait polka i shall take my revenge the same way as you.I felt a dark evil glint in my eyes i was soo gonna torture her until she surrenders and becomes my slave after all she is the first one to actually like my songs not that i sang to anyone she is so gonna give and then i will torture her in the worst ways i grinned as dirty and evil thoughts entered my mind i saw her i grinned time to put my plan in action.

_Mikan's pov_

After i got of Huuyga in his underpants i smiled but the one thing which was disturbing me was i have taken his photo but what now should i spread this photo in school Nah this will only attract more of those crazy girls i was constantly thinking what to do and i suddenly remembered i was no longer in my disguise so i slipped in the washroom and wore my disguise again the rest of the day i kept thinking and eventually i told Hotaru,Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan for their advice when they heard this Nonoko and Anna-chan squeled while Hotaru remained stoic with a doller signs in her eyes.  
"Why don't you sell them we will earn lots of money and plus your revenge will be done" Hotaru had a evil glint in her eyes. "Nah" i told her "If i do that those crazy girls will kill me and i won't be able to blackmail him any more" she looked at me with an annoyed face. I heard Nonoko and Anna squeal again serousily what's with girls now days "You are so brave Mikan no one has ever able to take a picture of Natsume-kun in his boxers you are so lucky." they said in between squeals what's so special about him anyway sure he looks good and i admit it he sings well too but that arrogant attitude makes me irritated so much that it makes me wanna punch him in the end i couldn't think or do anything i heard a bell ring school seemed to end quickly today probably because of too much thinking.

I went back to the classroom to see everyone had left i suddenly spotted Natsume with a evil grin on his face he was leaning against the wall oh no did he know i was comin i soo freaking scared he suddenly pinned me to the wall with my hand above my head i tried to move under him but it was useless his grip was too strong suddenly he went close to my ear and started to talk dirty and my head stated spinning i could feel his breath on my skin "Oh Polka you look so sexy everytime i see you i want to rip your clothes off and stare at you . I want to lick you everywhere leaving my trail of saliva on your body". I started to feel dizzy suddenly i felt his hands going up my skirt i lost it i was dizzy my head was spinning my face as red as a tomato i slumped down and fell on the floor "Today meet me at four pm at the same place as yesterday if you don't imagine what i could do to you by tomorrow" he licked my ear and i went brighter red he chuckled and left "Don't forget what i told you Polka " he licked his lips and stepped out of the classroom.

I was still down on the floor i was still red _Wow i never knew the power of words what a powerful_ power i thought what should i do i am trapped while i hid my red my face in my hands i was sooo totally embaresed Ahh what should i doooooooo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSorry for the late chapter  
Don't forget to reveiw  
I was late because i was so engrossed in reading hunter x hunter manga that i totally lost track of my story :( sorry!  
Thank you for the fav , foll and review.  
Jana Matene


	4. Chapter 4 You are mine!

**No1 Fangirl **

Disclaimer:I don't own Gakuen Alice  
Thank you soo much for the reviews,favs and foll!  
Sorry for the late chapter.  
Let's start the show or novel :p.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Previous Chapter_

**I started to feel dizzy suddenly i felt his hands going up my skirt i lost it i was dizzy my head was spinning my face as red as a tomato i slumped down and fell on the floor "Today meet me at four pm at the same place as yesterday if you don't imagine what i could do to you by tomorrow" he licked my ear and i went brighter red he chuckled and left "Don't forget what i told you Polka " he licked his lips and stepped out of the classroom.**

**I was still down on the floor i was still red _Wow i never knew the power of words what a powerful_ power i thought what should i do i am trapped while i hid my red my face in my hands i was sooo totally embaresed Ahh what should i doooooooo!.**

**Chapter 4 Revenge**

_Normal pov_

A beautiful brunette walked down the street as she carried her school bag in both of her hands she reached the bank of a beautiful river the sunset made it even more beautiful.A innocent smile spread over her face but it soon vanished when she saw a handsome boy with a guitar with his black hair and deep crimson eyes he could make anyone head over heals for him.

"You are late by whole 30 minutes" the boy had the smirk on his face brunette growled. '_Oh great him I forgot'._

"It seems that you forgot about what i did to you at school" his smirk the girl just blushed deep red "S..S..Shut Up" the brunette stamered while speaking."Oh so you remember you wanna try it again Polka" The boy came closer to the brunette until there heads were only inches apart. She could feel his breath on her skin his face grew closer, she could feel her heart beating faster and her face getting redder and redder by each second. His forehead was almost going to touch hers when suddenly.

"Hey look mommy that onee-chan and onii-chan are kissing" a little boy's came from across the lake.

"Shhh! ignore them" The older woman beside the little boy had a face which was slightly red looking what the girl and boy were doing in broad daylight.

_Flick "_Ouch!" the brunette rubbed her forehead. The crimson eyed boy had flicked the Brunette's forehead "Baka what were you thinking do you think i was actually going to kiss you!" he teased the brunette. The brunette's had a red face which showed embarrassment,anger and disappointment.

"Shut Up Huuyga!"

_Mikan's Pov_

When that idiot Huuyga's face came closer i was red as a cherry and when his forehead was going to touch mine i could feel by heart beating louder and faster.I couldn't move at all i was captivated by his eyes that deep boring crimson eyes which seemed to take my heart by every second his face were going closer and closer and our lips were going when suddenly i heard and little boy and woman talking about us i got more red.

_Flick_ "Ouch" It was Huuyga he suddenly flicked me on the forehead "Baka what were you thinking do you think i was actually going to kiss you!".

"Shut Up Huuyga!"i was soo embarrassed,angry and...i don't know...disappointment

'_No why disappointment i don't love him do I? Nah i am just a little disappointed that he stopped but just a little very very little this doesn't mean i like him does it?'_

I snapped back to reality when I heard Huuyga's voice.

"Don't call me Huuyga it's Natsume you sound like one of cranky fangirls" he was pretty much ordering me though.

"Okay N...Na...Natsuuu- agrah! i can't it's too difficult" _'Gosh! even saying his name is so embarrassing what am i a little girl snap out of it' _

"Hey come on it's not hard say it Na-tsu-me otherwise you know what will will happen" he smirked at me.'_Gosh this guy's an asshole he is the most cunning guy i have ever met well i have no choice the punishment is more __embarrassing than this'._

_"_Come on Polka we ain't got all day" he still had his smirk on suddenly something struck me i smirked.

"Okay i will say it but how about-"

"How about what Polka?" he raised a eyebrow at me.

"How about you call me by my name first~~" i saw his eyes were wide for a second he flushed a bit.

"Come on say it~~ Mi-kan" he slightly blushed. _Aww so cute_

'_Yaa i am a genius!" _I thought to myself but suddenly Huugya interrupted me.

"Okay" he said more like looked at me straight in the eye, he came closer and closer, his deep crimson eyes boring into mine, i was rooted to the ground unable to move.I couldn't look away his eyes were once again boring mine.I flushed blushed more and more somewhere deep down i knew it wold be useless to hide this.

"Mikan" i could here his voice playing into my ear like a tape recorder oh no i was losing control.

_Natsume's pov_

"Mikan" i stared into her big round innocent eyes which could suck me up.I don't know what happened to me after that i started closing our distance more and more.'_I wanted to stop this was the great Natsume Huuyga actually falling for a girl who he had just met two days ago sure she was pretty , her eyes are beautiful,her hair looks so soft and silky, oh! and the way her hips move , her radiating smile , her sweet voice and her- no wait what the hell am i thinking i have to stop'_ . I tried my best to stop but ended up hugging her like she was a precious jewel.I took in her sweet scent of oranges when she suddenly interrupted me.

"Huuyga..."

"What" i asked her nuzeling in her neck.

"Ummm... can you let go" i smiked

"Sure but it's your turn remember to say Na- tsu-me" i could see her blush heavily this made me smirk even more.

"Ok-Okay N..Na..Nana-Nana-tsume"i chuckled this girl had no idea what she was saying i started making invisible circles on her back.

"Can i go now"she asked me hoping i would let go.

"Ummmm...Let me think Ah! Nope" she growled i chuckled this girl she was so cute it was so fun to tease her.

"Why I said your name let me go!"she was hiding her red face.

"No you actually said Nana-Nana-tsume now is that my name" I smirked.

"Come on say it properly in one go Natsume~" i taunted her.

"N..Natsume.." Oh how i loved to hear my name from her she had gotten even redder than a tomato.

"Fine Polka i'll let you go" i let her go her face bent down her covered her face."If this is what you called me for then i am going" she was about to but i held her hand not letting her go. "Tch Polka be patient sit down" i called. She sat down again " For listening my wish the Great Natsume Huuyga shall sing you a song" I took my guitar and started singing my original song "Fallen Angel".

_Normal Pov_

The brunette was hearing the same song she heard him singing for the first time but before he could start she shouted "Wait!" the boy was startled he looked towards the girl she was digging from her bag "AHHA found it" she took a small camera recorder out from her bag "Now start Huuyga" she said as she started to tape him. The black haired boy chuckled "Sure".

From top to bottom she recorded his wonderful singing when the song stopped once again she had tears in her eyes. "Crybaby Polka stupid" the boy started to insult her the girl growled as she wiped her tears "Thanks for nothing Huuyga" she got up and dusted her skirt "Well anyway Thanks N..Natsume" she blushed and turned away. "Polka don't forget tomorrow here at the same time" he told her in return she humphed him and started walking "One more thing remember Polka y're mine" he smirked and she blushed.

"Shut Up Huuyga!" she said that and ran away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'

Thank You for the reviews , favs and foll! everyone i was so happy soo Thank You! If i could i would kiss all of you.  
Plzz review , fav and follow Thank you !


End file.
